La salle de bain des préfets
by park jin ha
Summary: Après la guerre harry a besoin de se retrouver un peu seul mais en voulant se détendre dans la salle de bains des préfets il va faire une rencontre pour le moins inattendue


La guerre venait de se terminée , le monde sorcier connaissait un nouvel air de paix apprécié par toute la communauté sorcière après l'horreur que la plus part avaient vécus. On laissait du temps a ceux qui avaient perdus leurs proches on tentait de retrouver un semblant de vie.

Ceux qui appartenaient au mal étaient traqués et punis pour leurs actes de cruauté.

La famille weasley venait d'enterrer l'un de leurs fils , de leurs frères, ron ne retrouvait le sourire qu'en présence de sa nouvelle petite amie et harry se sentait de trop dans cette famille qu'il avait considérée comme sienne. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. La mort de dumbledore, celle de snape et tout ce qu'elle impliquait, la mort de voldemort la fin de la guerre toutes ces personnes qui avaient données leurs vies pour la paix.

Harry n'avait plus le poids de la culpabilité sur les épaules. Après tout lui aussi était mort durant cette guerre lui aussi avait beaucoup perdu au cours de cette guerre et surtout il avait dans un sens sacrifié toute son enfance pour cette guerre. A présent il voulait réapprendre à vivre à respirer à se balader seul sans risquer la mort à tout les coins de rue. Pourtant ce qui l'attendait aux coins des rues lui paraissait pire que la mort, les journalistes le harcelaient, le suivaient, il était un héros de guerre, un dieu vivant qui avait sauvé le monde. Il voulait leur crier que les vrais héros n'étaient pas ceux qu'on leur jetait à présent en pâture mais bien tout ceux qui avait sacrifier leur vie durant la bataille, des hommes Comme severus snape qui toute sa vie avait été un espion, qui chaque minutes risquait d'être découvert et de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et qui finalement était mort pour le monde. Mais à la place il se contentait de fuir les appareils photo et les hordes de journalistes retrouvant sa chambre chez le chaudron baveur où il avait élu domicile afin de laisser les wesley faire leur deuil et Aillant préféré offrir La maison de son parrain a lupin et sa famille plutôt que de vivre dans cette grande maison pleine de souvenir douloureux.

Pourtant Quand son anniversaire arriva il reçu une lettre de la part d'une personne inattendue, le professeur mcgonagall aillant pris la place de directrice de poudlard lui proposait de venir vivre au château jusqu'à la rentrée où il reprendrait son année afin d'avoir les aspic à la fin de celle ci. Trouvant l'idée bien triste de laisser son élève préféré aux mains des journalistes ou cloîtré dans ce vieux bar. Harry n'hésita pas une seconde, poudlard était de nouveau sur pied et il se ferait un plaisir d'y retourner, tout pour éviter les journalistes. Bien que majeur il tenait à passer ses aspics afin d'avoir une chance d'intégrer l'université de potion, matière pour laquelle il s'était passionné depuis la fin de la guerre. La présence pesante de la chauve souris des cachots n'étant plus la pour le stresser. C'est assez rapidement qu'il fit ses valises et qu'il rejoignit poudlard en transplanant.

La nuit commençait à peindre le ciel d'un bleu profond et les Lumières du château brillaient de mille feux à travers les vitraux. Harry eu un pincement au coeur en marchant là ou quelques semaines plus tôt des centaines de personnes étaient décédées . Poudlard était sa maison mais jamais plus se ne serait Comme avant. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte immense du hall celle ci s'ouvrit en grand pour l'accueillir en son sein chaleureux. La directrice l'attendait un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, heureuse de retrouver le jeune homme qu'elle avait vue grandir et devenir un véritable griffondor. Après quelques salutations respectueuses mcgonagall emmena Harry dans une aile du château où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

\- cette année les jeunes redoublants comme vous monsieur potter seront logés dans leurs propres appartements. Vous serez tous majeur d'ici peu aussi nous avons pensés que vous souhaiteriez un peu plus d'intimité.

Le Brun hocha la tête ravi à l'idée de vivre seul il pourrait inviter ses amis sans pour autant être sans cesse entouré. Il avait besoin de prendre un peut de temps pour lui et cette idée le remplissait de soulagement.

Aussitôt qu'il fut dans son petit appartement il s'y sentit comme chez lui. La pièce était confortable chaleureuse petite sans être étroite. Une cheminée diffusait une douce chaleur et la lumière était agréable il eu de suite envie de s'assoir dans le canapé pour y lire un bon bouquin sur les potions avec une tasse de thé à la main. D'un coup de baguette il envoya sa valise se ranger dans le placard et il parcoura des yeux les nombreux livres sur les quelques étagères du petit salon. Après avoir trouvé un livre il s'installa et ne tarda pas à s'endormir le livre posé sur son torse et la tasse à moitié vide.

Quelques jours après son arrivée à poudlard harry avait déjà lu tout les livres de potion du château. Sa passion pour la matière le dévorant entièrement. Depuis qu'il avait apris la vérité sur son professeur et que celui ci était mort il avait été pris de compassion pour cet homme et s'était peut à peut intéressé à lui et cet matière qui le caractérisait tant.

Ce soir la harry s'ennuyait à mourrir il avait passé l'après midi à pré-au-lard appréciant le calme du petit village et surtout la discrétion de ses habitants et été rentré les mains vides sans occupation pour le soir. Après avoir dîné tranquillement dans sa chambre il décida de faire un tour dans le château et pourquoi pas de se baigner dans la salle de bains des préfets. Il n'y avait pas été depuis très longtemps et cela le détendrait surement. Décidé, il prit une serviette dans sa salle de bain et se mit en marche pour la salle de bains des préfet au 5 eme étage.

Quand il entra la pièce l'accueillit dans une douce chaleur humide, une odeur de jasmin flottait dans l'air et alors qu'il avançait vers le bain ses yeux se posèrent sur un individu pour le moins inattendu.

Harry ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ce n'était définitivement pas un élève bien qu'il paraisse jeune il était flagrant que c'était un homme un vrai. De la ou il était harry ne voyait qu'un dos musclé, une peau pâle et de doux cheveux noir tombant sur les épaules de l'inconnu. Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas l'un des nouveau professeur après tout il avait fallut remplacer les défunts. La porte derrière le noiraud se ferma dans un petit clic qui attira l'attention de l'homme. Harry fut ébloui par tant de beauté, Si dieux avait voulu créer la perfection ça aurai été cet homme. Son visage était fin, ses yeux d'un noir profond semblaient être des puits sans fond dans lesquels harry se serait noyer avec joie, quelques cicatrices rosé parsemaient le corps du bel apollon, son torse était finement tracé.

Harry laissa tomber sa serviette ses lèvres entrouvertes laissèrent place à une expression de stupeur sur son visage dans l'eau l'homme se redressa brusquement en apercevant le jeune attrapeur et lentement il s'avança dans l'eau vers le jeune Brun. La mousse l'entourait et ne laissait rien voir de ce qu'il y avait sous l'eau. Son corps se dévoila peut à peut. Alors qu'il remontait les marches de la baignoire d'un accio informulé il revêtit un peignoirs pour cacher son corps humide, Corps que le jeune griffondor avait déjà mémorisé dans les moindres détails ... aillant suivit une petite goûte d'eau qui avait perlée aux bouts des cheveux de jais de l'homme et qui était tombée aux creux de sa clavicule pour retracer son corps d'apollon aux muscles saillants et se coucher dans un v dont la pointe était cachée sous un boxer moulant . Au grand désarrois de harry l'homme était vêtu d'un vêtement qui ne laissait pourtant pas place à l'imagination quant à ce qu'il se cachait au dessous du tissu. Une fois que l'homme eu revêtit le vêtement en éponge il s'approcha dans un silence presque religieux de l'élève dont les pensés vagabondaient vers un corps chaud collé au sien pourtant c'est la voix de l'homme sublime qui le ramena violemment sur terre.

\- potter puis je savoir ce que vous fichez ici au lieux d'être dans votre satanée tour ?

Les yeux du lion s'écarquillèrent Quand il reconnu la voix grave et rauque mais pourtant Si reconnaissable du potioniste qu'il croyait mort.

\- p... pr... professeur snape ?

L'homme ne put retenir un sourire sarcastique

\- non vous voyez bien que Je suis dolores ombrage imbécile ! Vous ne répondez donc jamais Quand on vous pose une question ?

\- mais ... mais ...

\- mais quoi potter ? Sauver le monde vous a t'il faire perdre le langage ? Vous n'étiez déjà pas un génie avant mais la vous dépassez toute mes attentes

Le jeune héros ignora le ton moqueur de son professeur et les piques que celui ci lui tendait, beaucoup trop choqué pour y croire. Sa main se leva doucement pour toucher la joue de l'homme qui releva un sourcil curieux

\- que faites vous potter ?

Le garçons sursauta et recula précipitemment Quand sa peau rencontra celle de l'homme. Malgré lui un frisson l'avait parcouru et il ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard en direction du torse du potioniste.

\- professeur je vous ai vu mourir ...

\- certe potter mais vous êtes un sorcier vous devez bien savoir que la magie existe ~ j'avais eu l'idée de me protéger bien avant d'aller à la rencontre de cet idiot de voldemort. Vous ne m'avez pas vu mourir mais tomber dans un coma profond . Le temps que le potion fasse effet la guerre était fini et le professeur macgonagal m'avait emmené à l'infirmerie. Puis je a présent savoir ce que vous faites ici potter ?

\- mais professeur qu'avez vous fait à votre visage ? Vous semblez avoir rajeunit ~

Le professeur laissa échapper un soupire. Ce gamin n'en faisait qu'à sa tête

\- oui potter j'ai rajeunit c'est l'effet que ça fait Quand vous êtes bourré de potion aux effets étranges. De plus vous apprendrez qu'afin d'être un bon espion il n'est pas mauvais d'avoir un glamour afin de pouvoir s'enfuir et se cacher sous sa véritable apparence maintenant allez vous répondre à ma fichu question ou dois je vous menacer pour avoir une réponse ?!

Le garçons aux yeux émeraude sursauta à nouveaux. L'homme bien que physiquement rajeunit n'en restait pas moins l'insupportable professeur de potion , chauve-souris des cachots aigris et au sale caractère. Le garçons à la cicatrice baissa les yeux en rougissant en se rendant enfin compte de la situation son professeur était devenu un canon il était face à lui très peut vêtu en train de l'engueuler et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la situation lui plaisait.

D'une voix rauque le garcons releva la tête et répondit.

\- Je venais pour faire comme vous professeur me baigner et profiter de la salle de bains afin de me détendre. Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez je ne suis plus dans ma " satanée tour " les élèves de 7 eme année redoublant ont des appartements privés au même titre que les professeurs ... nous sommes majeur pour la plus part à présent ...

Snape ne pus s'empêcher de retrousser le nez d'un air de dégoût à ses yeux ils resteraient toujours d'affreux gamin qui lui pourrissaient la vie. Comme a l'instant Meme ce salle gosse de potter le dérangeait pendant son bain. Bien qu'il ne fut pas désagréable de pouvoir contempler le jeune homme à nouveau, il semblait Meme au professeur que harry été devenu plus ... musclé que dans ses souvenirs.

Malgré la guerre et tout ce qu'il se produisait snape restait snape et bien qu'il respectait à présent ce jeune homme il n'en laisserait jamais rien paraître.

Pourtant une expression que jamais personne n'avait vu sur le visage de l'homme venait d'y trouver sa place. L'homme semblait perdu et surpris. Que ce passait il ?

Devant lui harry avait commencé à retirer sa cape et son t-shirt. Lui aussi avait de jolie muscle malgré sa tête de gamin infernal on ne pouvait lui retirer tout ses entraînements de quiddicht qui lui avait permis de se former un corps musclé et pour le moins sexy.

\- potter que faites vous ?

Le gryffi plongea son regard émeraude dans les onyx du professeur et avec un sourire taquin lui répondit de façons tout à fait innocente

\- Je me déshabille professeur... il y a bien assez de place pour deux dans cette baignoire, Si cela peut vous rassurer je garderais moi aussi mon boxer.

Les yeux du Brun pétillait de malice et le professeur pour la première fois de sa vie ne Su quoi répondre, devant ses yeux harry dévoilait son corps d'athlète ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient un air rebelle qui malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu en dire le rendait très sexy au yeux du professeur. Ses yeux semblait encore plus hypnotisant depuis qu'il avait laissé les lunettes pour des lentilles bien plus pratique et discrète. Et son boxer comme pour le professeur ne laissait pas place à l'imagination.

Le Brun contourna le professeur qui semblait avoir fait un arrêt sur image et entra lentement dans l'eau.

Passé la surprise de revoir son professeur harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de se reconcentrer sur cette nouvelle apparence plus que désirables. Il était seul avec cette homme très sexy et très peur vêtu dans une pièce chaude et il comptait bien faire monter la température. Le professeur qui s'était retourner pour regarder l'étudiant observa son dos musclé sa peau hâlé et ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de tracer un chemin jusqu'à ces magnifiques fessee plus que moulées qui entraient lentement dans l'eau du bain. Pesant le pour et le contre le professeur en vint rapidement à la conclusion que s'il restait planté la chose dans on boxer allait se réveillée et qu'il ne valait mieux pas que son élève le voit pourtant il ne pouvait quitter ce corps du regard aussi préférât-il retirer son peignoir, rentrer dans l'eau et cacher le bas de son corps sous la mousse du bain plutôt que prendre ses vêtements et retourner dans son appartement. Harry ne put retenir un sourire en entendant le bruit de l'homme entrant dans l'eau et il se retourna en regardant l'homme curieusement. Il fit un sourire doux et s'installa dans un coin de la baignoire en face du potioniste.

\- vous allez reprendre votre poste de professeur de potion ?

\- je ne serais pas ici Si ce n'était pas le cas potter

\- vous pourriez être resté juste le temps de votre convalescence... Je suis heureux que vous restiez

\- vous potter ? Heureux que je reste ? Êtes vous devenu masochiste ?

Le Brun eu un sourire amusé

\- il y a de ça ... Je suis surtout heureux que vous ne soyez pas mort professeur, malgré tout vous m'avez toujours protégé je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant

Le professeur détourna le regard en marmonnant dans sa barbe ce qui amusa le plus jeune, celui ci s'approcha silencieusement du professeur profitant du fait que le professeur soit en pleine contemplation d'un robinet pour venir s'assoir juste à côté de lui . Quand le professeur sentit la présence du jeune homme il tenta de se décaler mais le rebord de la baignoire l'en empêcha.

\- que faites vous potter ?

\- Je me rapproche, c'est mieux pour discuter

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec vous

Le professeur releva la tête d'un air hautain et regarda droit devant lui, de son côté le jeune homme se contenta d'observer l'homme avec une admiration non feinte. L'homme était devenu vraiment très beau. Ces potions avait eu un effet remarquable sur lui il avait à présent l'allure d'un jeune homme de 30 ans bien battit beaucoup aurait dit sexy potter lui pensa " à tomber". Le professeur sentait le regard persistant de son élève, un regard émeraude qui le perturbait de plus en plus aux file des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Son bas ventre le brûlait d'une chaleur qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années : Le désir.

Le potioniste tourna enfin la tête et Quand leurs regards se croisèrent il y virent le reflet d'un désir ardent et réciproque. C'était purement physique mais bien plus fort qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Le professeur eu un mouvement de recule sous l'intensité du regarde de jade du jeune héros . Harry quant à lui se contenta de sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vis le regard sombre et embrasé de l'ex mangemort.

Sans pouvoir détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre harry s'approcha lentement mais sûrement de l'homme qui se trouva acculé contre le rebord de l'immense baignoire.

\- professeur vous allez faire des ravages auprès de vos étudiantes si vous les regardez ainsi ...

Le jeune étudiant s'amusa du rouge qui monta aux joues de son professeur et celui ci tenta de reprendre contenance mais en vain. Le jeune potter était à présent presque couché au dessus de lui son visage à quelques centimètres et il le fixait avec une avidité qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher. Le professeur sembla réfléchir, hésiter et finalement son regard se tinta d'une détermination nouvelle. Le griffondor était à présent majeur le professeur pouvait donc succomber aux avances. La petite voix qui lui chuchota qu'il restait tout de même son élève s'éteignit et le professeur adopta à son tour un regard prédateur en contemplant les lèvres rosées de son élève.

\- il semblerai monsieur potter qu'il n'y ai que vous que je regarde de cette manière.

Le regard du noiraud pétilla et un sourire bien visible apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se mis à mordre sa lèvres de manière séductrice et le professeur frissonna d'envie en fixant celle ci. Aucun des deux ne voulaient craquer le premier pourtant Si quelqu'un était entré dans la salle de bain il aurait put dire que la tension sexuelle était palpable. Les visages des deux hommes n'étaient à présent plus qu'à quelque millimètres l'un de l'autre et chacun pouvait sentir le souffle haletant et impatient de l'autre. C'est finalement le plus jeune qui craqua et se jeta sur les lèvres du plus âgé avec une envie frénétique de dévorer la bouche de celui ci. Sans attendre plus longtemps l'homme tira son élève par la taille collant ainsi leur corps le tout en répondant fougueusement à la langue taquine qui s'était glissée entre ses lèvres. L'homme repris vite le contrôle de la situation dominant le plus jeune dans leur baiser tandis que ses mains autoritaires caressaient avec expertise chaque centimètres du corps du jeune héros.

Harry savait qu'il avait affaire à un homme expérimenté chaque caresses le faisait frissonner, trembler et gémir de plaisir. Dans son boxer le plus jeune sentait son sexe gonfler d'excitation et de plaisir un peut plus à chaque attention de son fantasme.

Le maître des potions retira lentement le boxer de son élève en profitant pour caresser ses petites fesses appétissantes quand enfin le plus jeune fu mis à nu il claqua le bassin de celui ci contre la bosse plus que voyante à présent qui déformait le tissu de ses propres sous-vêtements. Harry ne sut retenir son gémissement de plaisir Quand il vi l'érection de son professeur et il s'empressa de quitter les lèvres de celui ci pour à son tour le chérir d'attentions passionnelles. Les mains de harry jusqu'à présent enfouis dans la chevelure de jais de son futur amant glissèrent vers le torse au fin tracé du professeur et finirent leur course dans le boxer de celui ci. Pendant ce temps le professeur continua de jouer avec le jolie cul du plus jeune sur lequel il n'avait put s'empêcher de fantasmer pendant des mois. La bouche de harry sut ravir la peau pâle du professeur et laissa plusieurs traces qui firent gémir l'homme au mains baladeuses. Les deux hommes n'étaient à présent plus que désir l'un pour l'autre. Leurs peaux se collaient et la chaleur du bain semblait augmentée à vu d'œil. Le professeur perdit finalement à son tour le dernier vêtement qui retenait son érection et gênait le plus jeune qui tentait de ses douces mains de caresser celle ci. Il put enfin voir l'objet de sa convoitise et le professeur n'eu Meme pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'il rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir qui parcouru son échine quand Le Brun Commença a le branler rapidement. Pourtant le lion voulait plus pour son professeur. Il voulait lui faire perdre la tête il voulait l'entendre gémir son nom.

Le professeur perdu sous la sensation des mains du plus jeune ne sentit même pas que celui ci quitter ses jambes pour s'agenouiller dans l'eau en face de lui. Du bout du pouce Harry s'amusa avec le gland rosi et humide de son professeur arrachant un gémissement à celui ci et finalement pris ce bout de plaisirs entre ses Lèvres. Severus ouvrit les yeux en grand sous la surprise et grogna de plaisir face au spectacle qu'il lui faisait face. Un harry dominé, un harry soumis qui faisait monts et merveilles avec sa langue. Les yeux vert du plus jeune était plongé avec malice dans le regard sombre de l'homme en noir tandis que sa langue s'enroulait avec presque professionnalisme autour de la verge turgescente du professeur. Celui ci ne pouvait fermer les yeux tant le spectacle était jouissive. Finalement c'est le griffondor qui ferma les siens pour ce concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait au serpentard. Ses lèvres se resserrèrent autour du bâton de chaire et sa langue s'amusa à retracer les veine palpitante tandis qu'il accéléra lentement ses mouvements sur le sexe tendu. L'ex mangemort était perdu dans un tourbillons de plaisir et sa mains se referma sur les cheveux désordonnés de son amant pour l'inciter à le prendre plus profondément en bouche ce que le jeune lion fit immédiatement. Son sexe toucha une ou deux fois le fond de la gorge du plus jeune avant qu'il ne grogne et ne se vide au fond de celle ci. Le plaisir de sentir enfin harry se soumettre à lui et de savoir que celui ci lui appartenait enfin fit perdre la tête au plus vieux. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda fébrilement le plus jeune celui ci fit un sourire fier et se lécha les lèvres de façons langoureuse et le professeur grogna en le tirant à nouveau sur ses genoux pour dévorer cette bouche bienfaitrice. Sans plus attendre le professeur jeta un sort de lubrification informulé sur le jeune homme et attrapa les cuisses de celui ci. Harry ne pu retenir un gémissement en sentant les effets du sort et s'agrippa aux épaules musclées de son amant et plongeât son regard Si intense dans celui noir et brûlant de son professeur.

Les ongles du jeune homme s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans la peau pâle du serpentard Quand celui ci s'enfonça avec une lenteur exacerbante . Le supplice cessa enfin Quand le garçons se retrouva entièrement empalé sur son professeur il l'embrassa langoureusement en soupirant de plaisirs. L'homme était encré si profondément en lui que harry n'eu plus que son nom en tête. Severus serra la taille de son élève entre ses grandes mains et il commença à lentement relever le plus jeune. Harry enfouis son visage contre la peau laiteuse du professeur en se laissant totalement abandonné aux bras de celui ci. Le potioniste accéléra lentement ses coups de bassin le corps fin et musclé du jeune homme le rendait avide de marquer celui ci Comme sien. Petit à petit les gémissements du plus jeune augmentèrent le sexe du plus vieux coulissait à présent violemment en lui. Harry était totalement perdu entre plaisir et douleur son corps le brûlait, une douce chaleur parcourait son bas ventre il n'étais plus que plaisir et gémissement. Le directeur des serpentard fixait le plus jeune. Son corps humide, ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par leurs baisers ses yeux fermés sous le plaisir ses cheveux emmêlés il respirait la débauche. Le sexe du plus vieux ne cessait de gonfler dans l'étroitesse humide du plus jeune alors que ses coups devenaient de plus en plus désordonnés et fougueux. Le gryffi savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps et le serpentard aussi leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent dans un baiser brûlant et avide et quelque coups plus tard les deux hommes vinrent dans un râle commun.

Apres quelque minutes ou leur esprits se perdirent sur un petit nuage de plaisir les deux hommes ouvrirent enfin les yeux pour se regarder le professeur se retira doucement de son élève et l'embrassa. Le plus jeune soupira d'aise en se blottissant contre le torse musclé de son amant et referma les yeux. Son corps était douloureux et l'effort intense qu'il venais de pratiquer l'avait épuisé. Il blottit son nez contre le cou du professeur qui soupira d'aise lui aussi en serrant le corps du plus jeune. Les lèvres du Brun se posèrent sur la peau de l'homme et il ne pu se retenir d'y laisser sa marque à nouveau l'homme au yeux D'Onyx ferma les yeux en soupirant doucement.

\- et Si on rejoignait mes appartements harry ?

Le plus jeune eu un sourire amusé et bien qu'éreinté Il ne pu qu'accepter la proposition de son amant. Le professeur se releva en portant son élève qui attacha ses jambes à sa taille. Une fois hors de l'eau le potioniste les sécha d'un sort informulé et enfila un peignoir avant d'aider son élève à faire de meme. Les deux homme restèrent enlacer tandis que le plus vieux les emmenés dans ses appartements, une fois arrivé à son appartement il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant que le plus jeune s'était endormis dans ses bras.

Le lendemain harry se réveilla contre un torse musclé, l'homme qui lui avait servis d'oreiller lui fit l'amour pendant toute la journée et plus tard lors de la rentrée il passa le plus clair de son temps libre dans la chambre du professeur. Ses amis soupçonnèrent une amourette mais ne surent qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire le nouveau secret du golden boy. Severus et lui ne se quittèrent plus, leur vie fu marquée de dispute grandiose et de réconciliation sur l'oreiller tout aussi incroyable ...


End file.
